Only Ever You
by ChaR17
Summary: Sequal To Someone Like You...
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

The clouds rumbled.

I hadn't even left the hospital and it was about to rain.

I was still in my prom dress. Shoes still strung around my wrist.

It had been a long night.

The pavement was warm under my feet from the morning sun which had now completely disappeared.

Just as I was about to walk out of the gates surrounding the grounds, Cameron asked if he could talk to me about something.

At first it was just awkward small talk and long silences.

But at the longest silence he asked something which shocked me.

"Do you think Scarlett would go out with me?"

He said so fast I think he'd been holding his breath because he was puffing slightly.

I stared at him, eyes wide and mouth open. But he didn't seem to notice.

"I mean I know she has a kid and all now but I really like her........" He looked at me expectantly.

"Well........ah..." My mind had gone numb. Since when did people ask me if they thought Scarlett would go out with them? "Yea...I think she'd really like that" I said smiling.

He looked relieved. "Great....Okay" He was blushing and had a massive grin too.

I stood and turned to leave but he stopped me again.

"Ah....this is going to sound completely random but........last night.....I was talking to Macon....he told me Elizabeth had dumped him......"He coughed nervously "And he told me that when he asked her why......She said it was because she knew he was in-love with someone else...and that someone already loved him too......" He glanced at me.

I was completely caught off guard I thought he was just going to ask about Scarlett again.

"He really loves you Halley....Even if he never says it.....he does....in his own way...." He stopped, glancing at me.

I just stood there for a few seconds.

I probably looked like a wreck. Crumpled prom dress, shoes dangling off my wrist, mascara smudged and my hair was all out of place....

Then as if we were talking about something normal and boring I nodded bye turned around, already chocking on the lump in my throat and walked out of the hospital.

Thunder boomed from far away.

The pavement wasn't pleasant anymore.

It was freezing cold. I almost put my shoes back on.

I had my head down, thinking so I didn't see the dark Lexus drive past or do a U-Turn behind me and drive back the way I was walking.

I did see the dark splotches on the ground and the cool wetness on the back of my neck.

Only then did I notice Macon in the driver's seat of the car, window wound down and driving slowly to keep up with my walking.

When I looked at his face he smiled and said "Need a ride?"

His eyes said it all.

**A/N: Hi, I just finished reading Someone Like You and I fell in love****. Not literally I just love this book. Not as much as the Night World but still quite a lot:D. Oh and I should probably mention this isn't a one-shot:D. Review please! It keeps me going! I hope you like it -Char **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

We ended up going to the lake.

Macon said he wanted to talk to me about something…….

So for some reason, I agreed.

I could tell he was still guilty about the accident.

I wonder what my mother would say if she found out.

Right now I couldn't even care. All I could think about was what Elizabeth said the night before at Prom and the way Macon kept glancing at me. It was the same look he'd given me when I'd gotten in.

He still loved me.

And that's exactly what he said when we pulled up in front of the lake.

He was watching my face for my reaction.

"I still love you too……" I whispered, watching his face light up as he leaned towards me.

I tipped my face up and met a kiss that reminded me just how much I loved Macon Faulkner.

That was the best day of my life so far.

And the most exciting. But don't worry, we were careful.

**A/N: And that's the end:D. I hope that's a good way to end it. I thought so anyways**** -Char**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey people. So some of you guys have said you don't think its……completely finished. So, think I should make another Chapter?**


End file.
